This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, for example, webpages, image files, audio files, and videos. These resources include content for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can select one or more resources in response to receiving a search query. A search query is data that a user submits to a search engine to find information to satisfy the user's informational needs. The search queries are usually in the form of text, e.g., one or more query terms. The search system selects and scores resources based on their relevance to the search query and on their importance relative to other resources, and provides search results that link to the selected resources. The search results are typically ordered according to the scores and presented according to this order.